The advent of low shrink-low profile additives has led to a considerable growth in sheet molding compounds and bulk molding compounds. Previous to the development of those additives, reinforced molded parts had rippled or undulating surfaces, which required laborious sanding operations or other corrective measures to obtain painted parts with a metal-like appearance. The low shrink-low profile additives exhibited great benefits to providing exceptionally smooth surfaces. However, those resin systems containing such additives introduced processing difficulties and other disadvantages.